Under The Darkness
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: BlackVow dan WhiteVow perang dengan anggota yang minim sekali! Tapi salah satu diantaranya akan menang dan yang satunya akan mengikuti sang pemenang, siapakah yang menang? RnR! Huahahaha
1. Chapter 1

Halooooo aku kembali membawa sejuta misteri *digeplak readers*

Ga kok ga misteri, Cuma pengen nyiptain yang rada horror ajaaaa

Oke pengen bales review di fic yang pertama :

**itu sebenernya udah ending huahaha maap ya belum siap bikin chapter banyak-banyak wkwkwkw**

Before :

Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu selamanya punya om Yamaha, sampe jenggotan nganggep punya sendiri ya gabakal boleh TT^TT

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Darkness<strong>

Semenjak kabar tentang para penguasa kegelapan sudah berkeliaran kembali, lingkungan sekitar WhiteVow sepi sekali. Biasanya banyak makhluk bersayap putih berkeliaran tengah malam untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga. Namun kali ini mereka sudah tidak berani muncul dalam pekatnya malam karena 3 penguasa kegelapan yang sangat ditakuti sudah bangun dari tidurnya selama 10000 hari. BlackVow. Kumpulan makhluk bersayap hitam yang sangat ditakuti. 2 jenis makhluk ini bisa mempengaruhi satu sama lain agar jadi pengikut jalan yang benar, dan jalan yang tidak benar (salah).

"Aduh bagaimana ini, kalau kastil tidak ada yang menjaga, nanti kita kebobolan," ucap seorang makhluk bersayap putih dan berambut kuning cemerlang. Rin.

"Hmm, kita tunggu keputusan ratu saja," jawab seorang makhluk lagi berambut merah. Meiko.

"Tapi, beberapa pengikut kita sudah direkrut oleh 3 makhluk buas itu!" seorang makhluk lagi berdiri dari kursinya, ia berambut hijau kebiruan. Miku.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka berbicara, muncullah sosok wanita berambut merah muda(pink) yang sangat terang! Sangaaaaaaat terang! Itulah makhluk yang diketahui adalah pemimpin mereka, WhiteVow. Luka.

"Hmm, siang semuanya," sapa sang pemimpin.

"Siang, ngg Luka-sama, apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Rin.

Luka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ratu?" Miku memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Kita tunggu malam ini, jika mereka datang dan ada pegawai(?) kita yang hilang, maka…..," Luka menghentikan kalimatnya lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Menatap matahari.

"…kita harus mengambil kembali apa yang mereka ambil saat itu juga," lanjutnya dengan sedikit aura kemerahan. Aura yang menunjukkan bahwa sang ratu mereka, yang selalu beraura kedamaian, sangat marah saat itu juga.

Miku, Rin, dan Meiko bergidik ngeri.

* * *

><p>Sementara di kastil yang siang malam tampak selalu suram. Suram sesuram suramnya suram.<p>

"Heh! Kau ini lama sekali sih mengubah wanita lemah seperti dia!" omel seorang makhluk bersayap hitam berambut putih. Dell.

"Tenang saja, justru karena dia lemah, aku bisa mengubahnya kapanpun aku mau, tidak harus terburu-buru," jawab seorang makhluk bersayap hitam lainnya dan berambut kuning lainnya, Len.

Seorang wanita terbaring lemah, sisa-sia bulu putih dari sayapnya sudah hampir musnah semua, ia diculik dari kastil WhiteVow. Teto. Kalian pasti tau tujuan 2 pria yang tadi berdebat. Ya… merubahnya menjadi seorang dari mereka, BlackVow.

"Ugh…," tiba-tiba si wanita lemah menggeliat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Wah, dia terbangun!" Dell dan Len bergegas mendekati wanita itu.

"A..ku di…mana…?" tanya Teto lemas. Dell dan Len mengeluarkan senyum licik lalu Len menggigit leher Teto hingga terdengar teriakan miris dari kastil dan pastinya ruangan yang mereka pakai itu.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba Luka melemah, ia nyaris ambruk. Spontan Miku, Rin dan Meiko membantunya untuk duduk.<p>

"Ada apa Luka-sama?" tanya Miku cemas.

"Teto, sepertinya ia baru saja dirubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka…..," ucap Luka cemas dan lemas.

Meiko dan Rin menggotong ratu mereka ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Miku mengecek ada berapa lagi anggota WhiteVow yang masih bertahan.

"Mustahil! 5?" Miku terperangah melihat list anggota di selembar kertas ajaib. Setiap anggota yang sudah direkrut oleh BlackVow, maka namanya akan tercoret dari kertas itu. Miku bergegas mencari Neru dan Haku. 2 anggota selain dirinya, Meiko dan Rin.

Miku terbang berkeliling kastil untuk mencari 2 makhluk itu. Saat sedang memantau bagian hutan yang memisahkan kastil WhiteVow dan BlackVow. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa Miku-san?" tanya seorang makhluk sejenis Miku. Rambutnya putih di kuncir 1. Haku.

"Astaga! Kau ini, mengangetkanku saja, kau jangan kemana-mana, sepertinya kita harus berjaga dari dalam, semua anggota sudah tercoret dan sisa aku, kau, Neru, Rin, dan Meiko," jelas Miku cemas.

Haku adalah tipe orang yang sangat tenang dan pendiam. "Hmmm begitu, yasudah, aku masuk dulu ya…..," Haku terbang masuk ke kastil. Miku bergegas mencari Neru. Ia memberanikan diri terbang menuju hutan pembatas. Takut takut tidak tidak.

* * *

><p><strong>Di kastil BlackVow (lagi)<strong>

"Selamat ya Teto-san! Kau sudah bergabung dengan kami!" Gumi memeluk sahabatnya itu. Gumi salah satu anggota yang direkrut dari WhiteVow menjadi BlackVow juga.

"Ng… Gumi-san, kita bertemu lagi ya….," Teto tersenyum tipis. Ia masih tidak rela bergabung dengan grup gelap itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih ogah-ogahan menerima takdir ya, makhluk merah lemah?" tanya Dell.

"Sial!" Teto berusaha bangkit, tapi ambruk. Ia masih lemas karena gigitan yang mengerikan itu.

"Selamat datang di tempat kami," sapa seorang pria berambut ungu panjang dengan 2 orang disampingnya. Ialah pemimpin BlackVow. Gakupo. Sedangkan di kanan kirinya telah tersedia 2 makhluk yang diketahui bernama Kaito dan Akaito.

"Ka….u…," Teto menunjuk kearah sosok yang sangat mengerikan dan mempesona itu.

"Apa kabar ratu kalian?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Teto. Teto berusaha menghindar.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa, aku tidak akan menggigit orang sebangsaku…," tawa Gakupo. Semua tertawa kecuali Teto.

"Teto-san, sudahlah, ayo kita berkeliling rumah baru kita!" Gumi menggandeng Teto keluar kamar eksekusi(?) itu.

"Kita harus menikmati takdir baru kita," bisik Gumi sambil menoleh ke arah Gakupo, Kaito, Akaito, Len, dan Dell.

* * *

><p>Author : Well ini lah chapter 1 Under The Darkness.<p>

Len : Author sempet bingung loh ngasih judul apaan!

Author : Kok lo muncul terus sih disini?

Len : Ngusir nih?

Author : Kagak, nyuruh lo pergi doang. *Ngilang duluan*

Len : Author loony banget -_-

Len : RnR please! Huahahahaha update diusahakan kilat


	2. Chapter 2

Author kembali~ Kalian pasti rindu padaku, iya kan? _*digantung*_

**Disclaimer! Warning! Disclaimer!**

**Sampe kapanpun ku memohon, tak akan pernah mereka jadi milikku… VOCALOID…OH VOCALOID T_T**

Langsung aja kita lihat yang dibawah ini...

* * *

><p>"Hei Len, bagaimana kalau kita berburu? Aku lapar dan butuh beberapa darah hewan buas di luar sana," ajak Kaito, lengan kiri Gakupo. Kaito memiliki sosok berambut biru.<p>

"Ah, aku setuju, menggigit wanita tadi ternyata membuat ku menguras cukup banyak tenaga," Len mengangguk. Akhirnya Len dan Kaito berangkat mencari mangsa. Hewan-hewan malang.

"Hey, kalian, aku mau ikut! Tunggu aku!" Dell mengekor dari belakang.

Luka terbaring lemas di kasur. Sementara Meiko membuatkan the, Rin memijat bagian lengan kanan Luka. Karena Teto adalah lengan kanan Luka, maka saat ia direkrut BlackVow, Luka akan merasa lemas seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Rin-san, dimana Miku-san?" Luka berusaha duduk di sandaran ranjangnya.

"Mencari Neru-san dan Haku-san," jawab Rin sambil mengamati wajah Luka yang biasanya cerah dan terlihat cantik, sekarang menjadi lemas sekali.

"Aku khawatir padanya, aku takut Miku ditemukan oleh anggota BlackVow," ucap Luka.

"Ya Luka-sama…," Rin tidak tega melihat ratunya seperti itu. Tidak lama kemudian Meiko datang bersama Haku dan secangkir minuman untuk Luka.

"Loh? Miku-san dan Neru-san mana?" tanya Rin.

"Ah, aku hanya bertemu Haku-san saja," jawab Meiko

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Miku-san, ia terbang ke arah hutan perbatasan….," jawab Haku sambil berjalan kearah Luka.

"Apa?" Luka,Rin, dan Meiko tersentak.

"Aku membiarkannya karena aku melihat aura kekhawatiran Miku pada Neru," jelas Haku.

"Rin, kau berani menyusul Miku kesana?" tanya Luka. Rin mengangguk karena memang itu perintah dari sang ratunya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk terbang menuju hutan yang sebenarnya adalah pantangan bagi para WhiteVow untuk saat ini.

'_Miku-san sudah berkorban banyak, untuk apa aku hanya diam saja di kastil?'_pikir Rin.

Ia mencari Miku sambil berjalan karena jika terbang, ia tidak akan bisa melihat apapun karena lebatnya hutan perbatasan itu.

"Miku-san!" Rin berteriak ditengah gelapnya hutan itu. Siang pun kian berganti malam.

Miku mengitari hutan sambil terbang karena suasana semakin gelap akan malam. Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat 3 ekor makhluk bersayap hitam. Ia langsung turun dan bermaksud berjalan, namun.

_BRUKKKK!_

"Ehh, Miku-san?"

"Rin-san! Syukurlah!" Miku memeluk Rin.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku melihat 3 sosok makhluk dari BlackVow!"

"APA?" Rin berteriak sehingga spontan Miku menbungkam mulut nyam

"Sssstttt nanti kita ketahuan, mereka tadi memang terlihat jauh, tapi mungkin sekarang….," Miku mulai ngeri.

"Yasudah, ayo kita bergegas pulang!" ajak Rin

_Srek Srek Srek Srek_

Suara semak-semak dilewati orang mulai terdengar.

Miku menyeret Rin kebalik semak-semak lainnya. Lalu menunduk.

"Menurutmu, suara apa itu?" tanya suara pria, Len. Sambil memangkas semak dengan kuku-nya yang bisa langsung tumbuh panjang.

"Hmm, mungkin tadi ada orang di sekitar sini," jawab Kaito.

Miku dan Rin berpegangan tangan sangat erat. Takut akan kehadiran mereka diketahui oleh anggota-anggota BlackVow itu.

"Bodoh, mana ada orang berkeliaran disini! Kemungkinan besar, makhluk-makhluk bersayap putih itu!" mata merah Dell menerawang ke segala arah.

"Miku, kalau kita tertangkap bagaimana?"

"Sssst, pasrah saja, atau kita bisa kabur,"

2 wanita ini berbicara sangat pelan. Namun…

_Rawrrrrrrrr!_

Seekor singa berdiri, melata, atau apa lah di belakang Rin dan Miku. Mereka hanya terdiam.

"Wah, ada singa! Ayo tangkap!" Kaito menghampiri semak-semak itu, namun ia tersandung sesuatu yang nyaris seperti batu namun…..

"Agh, apa-apaan i-," Miku membungkam mulut Kaito. Ia memberanikan diri melakukan itu karena ia tahu bahwa Kaito bukanlah si pemimpin mereka yang cukup kuat. Hanya lengan kanannya. Hanya.

Kaito menatap mata Miku. Hijau, kebiruan.

'_Ah, indah sekali'_ pikir Kaito. Namun ia buru-buru membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Tolong, jangan tangkap kami, sang pemimpin benar-benar membutuhkan kami," pinta Miku. Namun Kaito ya Kaito, tetap seorang lengan kanan Gakupo yang memang berniat mengambil dan merekrut semua anak buah Luka.

Kaito menepis tangan Miku yang membungkamnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, kau pikir aku ratumu!" kata Kaito dengan suara setengah berteriak, otomatis Dell dan Len menghampiri Kaito dan pastinya melihat 2 sosok kebanggaan Luka.

Rin dan Miku mencoba menjauh dari 3 makhluk itu.

"Wah, tidak dapat singa, tapi kau dapat mereka ya?" Dell tersenyum miring.

Rin memegang erat lengan Miku. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih menghampiri 2 makhluk malang itu.

"Neru-san!" Miku dan Rin tersentak bersama

"Hai, tidak fair kan kalau 3 lawan 2?" Neru tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Dell tertawa.

"Mana mungkin kami akan kalah," ucapnya di sela-sela tawa.

Neru memberi aba-aba pada Rin dan Miku untuk kabur bersama.

"Huh, kata siapa! Ayo Miku,Rin berdiri," Neru memasang ancang-ancang.

"1…2….3," Neru menggandeng Miku dan Rin di sisi kanan kirinya lalu terbang ke atas.

Dell nyaris mengejar namun di tahan Len.

"Biarkan mereka… Kau bisa mati," ucap Len sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Loh? Mereka kan hanya wanita utusan Luka," ucap Dell sok tau.

"Mereka memang utusannya, namun mereka lebih kuat dari Luka," jelas Len.

Kaito mengangguk.

"Mereka cantik ya,"

Len menoleh ke Kaito.

"Imprint," Len tersenyum.

"Sejak diciptakan, kita akan menemukan imprint kita," jelas Len.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Kaito tersenyum juga.

"Mungkin belum," Len memalingkan wajahnya ke Dell.

"Kau mengerti kan?" tanya nya pada Dell yang tampak kebingungan

"Imprint itu, takdir pasangan kita sejak lahir, kita akan merasakan ikatan saat bertemu dengan ia nantinya, seperti yang dirasakan Kaito," jelas Len.

"Ahh, baiklah, aku mengerti, tapi kalian kan berbeda, BlackVow dan WhiteVow, jika bersatu akan mati,"

"Dell, di kehidupan pasti akan ada pemenang dan ada pengikut dari pemenang itu," tambah Kaito.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan mencari mangsa," ajak Len.

Akhirnya 3 sosok itu memulai perburuannya kembali.

"Huh, untung saja mereka tidak mengejar kita," Rin bernafas lega

"Tentu saja, kan ada Miku," Neru tersenyum

Miku melongo tidak mengerti. Rin hanya tersenyum.

Sampai di kastil, mereka bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka pada Meiko, Haku, dan Luka.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luka cemas

"Iya Luka-sama, kami baik-baik saja," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uhmm baiklah, Miku, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi," Luka menatap Miku

"Ehh, mohon maaf Luka-sama, tapi kenapa?"

"Duh, Miku masa takdirmu sendiri belum tahu sih?"

"Jujur saja Rin, aku benar-benar belum tahu,"

"Begini, kau adalah orang terpilih yang bisa mewarisi kekuatan ku jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan itu semua, kau juga sejak awal bisa melihat aura kan? Itu hanya bisa di lihat oleh orang-orang dengan bakat khusus, disini aku memiliki kau, Haku, Meiko, Rin, dan Neru, bukan tidak ada artinya kalian masih bertahan disini," Luka tersenyum

"Teto juga, ia satu-satunya anggota WhiteVow yang tidak akan terpengaruh meski sudah direkrut sebagai BlackVow," tambah Luka

Miku mengerti. Ia menggenggam tanggung jawab besar atas itu.

"Jika kau tertangkap, kami akan mati, atau arti kata lain, dunia ini, WhiteVow," tambah Meiko

Miku menelan ludah. Benar-benar besar tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Kau pernah dengar lengan kanan dan lengan kiri?" tanya Rin

"Ya," Miku mengangguk

"Kau adalah keseluruhan atas diri Luka-sama. Tidak hanya sekedar lengan atau apalah," jelas Rin

Luka mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Malam ini mereka sudah melihat kalian, mungkin mereka sudah berencana menjebol kastil ini, kalian harus bersiap untuk esok," ucap Luka

Akhirnya para anggota WhiteVow bubar dan masuk ke ruangannya masing-masing.

Malam ini hanya sedikit bintang yang muncul, seperti cerminan anggota WhiteVow yang semakin lama tertutup oleh awan, BlackVow.

Yap, keesokan harinya!

"Heh, bangun, pemalas!" Dell membangunkan Teto.

"Nghhh ada apa sih? Pengganggu!" Teto masih terlelap.

"Bodoh, cepat! Kau harus melaksanakan tugas-tugas dari Gakupo-sama,"

"Ah, dia bukan sama-ku, Luka-sama lah yang berhak memerintahku,"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung akhirnya Dell menggengong paksa Teto untuk turun ke ruang pembagian tugas hari itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Bodoh!" Teto memukul Dell

"Tidak terasa, sudah duduk!" ucap Dell sambil duduk di sebuah kursi.

Dihadapan Teto sudah berkumpul 10 orang bersayap hitam yang ia tahu adalah anggota BlackVow.

Ia akhirnya duduk setelah Len mengirim tatapan gelapnya.

* * *

><p>Author : lega deh selesai bikin chapter 2 nya<p>

Len : Loh? kenapa ga dijadiin satu chapter aja?

Author : Entah kenapa gue ngerasa kalo dibedain lebih seru, jadi bacanya ga capek...

Len : Bukannya malah capek mindah page gitu?

Author : _'ini orang banyak komen banget sih!'_ Iyaiya gue ngaku males nulisnya

Len : Bukannya lebih capek kalo harus mikir chapter-chapter berikutnya?

Author : *harakiri* Ehh gajadi, udah ye RnR aja! Huahahaha _*ngilang*_


	3. Chapter 3

Halo. Saya kembali lagi. Ini kayaknya chapter terakhir deh, kita liat aja ntar... *evil smirk*

Disini ga ada pairing sih, cuma yaaaaa paling beberapa terpesona gitu. Ntar deh saya bikin rated T/M. Karena bentar lagi kan mau bulan puasa tuh... *ketawa setan*

Disclaimer! Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi ya-maha-kuasa (read : Yamaha dkk.)

* * *

><p>"Ohayou pengikutku, bagaimana tidur kalian?" tanya Gakupo tampak ramah.<p>

"SURAM!" Teto melipat tangan di dada. Gakupo menatap Teto tajam dengan senyumnya

"Jadi ini ya, loyal guard Luka,"

"Mau apa kau? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengabdi padamu!" Teto kesal

"Oh, jika aku membunuh Luka-sama mu? Bagaimana?"

Teto melirik sinis Gakupo. "Tidak akan pernah kau membunuh Luka-sama" Teto bangkit lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Gakupo sedikit kesal, namun ia tetap tersenyum karena itu adalah covernya.

"Kalian tahu kan? Malam ini adalah pembantaian habis-habisan?" Gakupo sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Teto mendengar itu. Benar saja. Langkah nya terhenti lalu ia memutar arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pembantaian, habis, mati, akhir," Gakupo tersenyum

"Malam ini…..," tambah Len sedikit mendramatisir

"Bangsa kita akan jadi penguasa," Kaito tersenyum

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut berpesta?" Gakupo terbang menghampiri Teto. Ia menyentuh dagu Teto lalu membuatnya menatap wajah Gakupo.

"Terakhir kalinya kau melihat makhluk bersayap putih…,"

Teto berusaha memalingkan pandangan, namun tidak bisa. Ia bisa merasakan kesungguhan Gakupo karena matanya yang cukup tajam itu.

"Kau, kau melupakan satu orang lagi, dan kau tidak memilikinya kan?" Teto tersenyum sinis

Gakupo mengambil jarak sedikit dari Teto.

"Orang itu ada disana, dan kau tidak tahu? Bodoh," Teto tersenyum

"Aku bisa saja membunuhnya," Gakupo geram aura kekejamannya terlihat sangat besar. Semua orang diruangan itu bangkit mendekati Teto dan Gakupo.

"Kau….. ," Len mencengkram keras lengan Teto.

"Kau melupakannya kan?" Teto masih tersenyum sinis meski ia sudah melihat aura gelap sebesar itu.

"Tenang Gakupo-sama," Kaito menyentuh pundak Gakupo. Aura Gakupo sedikit mengecil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orang itu!" Gakupo menggebrak meja

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?" Kaito berusaha membantu

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu! Sial, harusnya aku mencari dia terlebih dahulu!"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu orang itu," Len menghampiri Gakupo dan Kaito yang sedang berbicara di ruangan Gakupo

"Siapa?"

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat ya Kaito?"

Kaito menggeleng.

"Siapa dia Len, Kaito?"

"Kemarin malam aku bertemu 3 orang WhiteVow, aku merasakan ada aura besar diantara salah satu dari mereka," ucap Len

"Bodoh, mengapa kau tidak menangkap mereka?" Gakupo mencengkram kerah baju Len

"Justru karena aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya dan membawanya kesini tanpa bantuan mu, untuk itu aku melepasnya," Len melepas cengkraman Gakupo

"Kau ingat dia?" Gakupo memasang wajah cemas dan marah

"Aku meyakini 2 orang diantara 3 orang itu, yang satu berambut kuning, dan satunya berambut hijau kebiruan seperti Mikuo," jelas Len.

Gakupo terdiam.

"Astaga!"

"Ada apa Kaito-san?" tanya Gakupo

"Ia adalah wanita yang memiliki mata indah!" Kaito tersenyum

Gakupo memandang Kaito tajam.

"Bodoh, aku kira ada apa!"

"Baiklah, malam ini, karena kalian adalah BlackVow yang sejak awal bersamaku, kalian harus mengincar 2 orang itu," perintah Gakupo

Len dan Kaito membungkuk tanda setuju.

* * *

><p>Menjelang sore, para orang-orang WhiteVow berkumpul di ruangan Luka.<p>

"Luka-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Neru

"Kita hanya perlu bersama-sama, karena kita tidak akan tahu, darimana musuh datang," Luka sedikit mengeluarkan aura merah.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat lingkaran, hanya untuk membuat pikiran tenang dan kita akan menyadari jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang datang," lanjut Luka

Akhirnya ke 6 makhluk bersayap putih itu duduk membentuk lingkaran untuk membuat suasana tenang sehingga mereka tau kedatangan musuh.

"Luka-sama, aku sedikit takut, aku benar-benar tidak ingin generasi kita musnah," bisik Rin pelan

"Hmmmm Rin, kita harus berusaha supaya kita bisa memusnahkan kekuatan kegelapan yang menguasai mereka…," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Rin bernafas sedikit lega akan perkataan Luka. Ia menguatkan tekadnya untuk memusnahkan gerombolan kegelapan itu. Dengan apapun. Ia harus memusnahkan mereka. Harus.

* * *

><p>Malam mulai datang, kegelapan mulai menghampiri kastil WhiteVow.<p>

"Kau Len?" Teto terbang menyetarakan dirinya dengan Len. Len hanya mengangguk

"Entah mengapa, aku mulai menganggapmu seperti Rin," Teto tersenyum lalu terbang mendahuluinya menyusul Gakupo yang sudah terbang paling depan.

Len berhenti. Namun sebentar saja, ia sudah melanjutkan terbang kembali. Aneh.

Akhirnya komplotan BlackVow tiba di depan kastil WhiteVow. Terangnya kastil tersebut tidak membuat mereka mundur, karena jumlah anggota WhiteVow yang hanya 6 saja. Itu pun sudah terhitung sang pemimpin, Luka.

"Akaito, Luki, Mikuo, dan Gakuko, kalian lebih baik menyusup lewat belakang," perintah Gakupo.

Yang diperintahpun bergegas terbang menuju belakang kastil untuk menyusup.

"Len, Kaito, kau bersama Teto, kawal dia, aku tidak ingin dia terciprat kekuatan yang bersinar itu," Gakupo tersenyum sinis ke Teto.

"Kalian jangan berharap bisa mengawalku dengan ketat," ucap Teto pelan pada 2 orang yang kini sudah berada di samping kanan kirinya. Akhirnya Gakupo, Teto, Len, Kaito, Gumi ,Dell, dan Ted masuk lewat depan.

"Luka-sama, mereka datang," bisik Neru pelan. Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Pejamkan mata kalian hingga ada suara pintu ruanganku terbuka," ucap Luka. Mereka menuruti perintah Luka dan segera memejamkan mata mereka.

"Jika mereka datang, terbanglah keluar, aku sudah memecahkan jendela kamarku….," ucapnya.

"…..aku tidak akan membiarkan kastil ini dihancurkan sebelum kita tahu siapa pemenangnya," lanjutnya.

Mereka menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Gakupo-sama, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka di ruangan bagian belakang," ucap Akaito sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Tentu saja, mereka ada diruangan ini," Gakupo menatap lurus ke pintu yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Baiklah, cepat buka!" perintah Kaito pada Mikuo dan Luki.

_Klek_

"Berdiri semua, mereka datang," semua makhluk WhiteVow yang tersisa berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela secara perlahan.

"Cepat kalian keluar!" Luka mendekati pintu.

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya," Gakupo tersenyum

Miku, Rin dan Meiko berhasil keluar. Neru, Haku dan Luka masih di dalam ruangan Luka.

"LEN! KAITO! CEPAT KEJAR MEREKA YANG KELUAR!" perintah Gakupo.

Teto menyusup masuk ke ruangan Luka namun di cegah Gakupo.

"Teto," Neru menatap Teto yang kini bersayap hitam

"Reuni sahabat lama rupanya, apa kabarmu Luka?" Gakupo tersenyum mendekati Luka

Luka menjaga jarak dengan makhluk berambut ungu itu.

"Luka-sama, hati-hati….," bisik Haku.

"Kalian masih disini? Cepat keluar sana!" Luka melotot kaget mendapati Haku dan Neru masih disana bersamanya.

"Oh, kalian tidak bisa keluar, lihatlah di dekat jendela ada siapa," Gakupo tertawa bahagia.

"Gumi? Gakuko? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Haku dan Neru saling berpegangan tangan melihat 2 temannya sudah bersayap hitam.

"Kalian mengenal kami ya?" Gakuko, wanita berambut ungu persis seperti Gakupo tersenyum sinis.

Gumi yang ingatannya terkadang hilang terkadang datang pun lupa akan Haku dan Neru.

"Aku mengenal Teto, tapi tak mengenal kalian, kalian pasti tidak terkenal ya? Hahahaha," Gumi tertawa puas

Neru geram lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Gumi. Namun itu hanya membuat Gumi nyaris menyentuh tanah, karena dia terbang. Gakuko membantu Gumi berdiri.

"Kurang ajar! Kau ini memukulku tanpa memberitahuku!" Gumi protes

"Gumi, kau ini tetap bodoh ya seperti dulu," Neru tersenyum sinis. Ternyata senyum Neru mengingatkan Gumi apa perkataan Neru yang sering ia dengar, yaitu "Gumi bodoh," Gumi merasakan kepalanya pusing mengingat semua yang telah ia lewati.

"Gumi kau ini kenapa?" tanya Gakuko

"Heh Gakuko, kau juga lupa ya? Gumi seperti Teto, makhluk yang diciptakan dengan loyality yang kuat, hanya saja Teto lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya," ucap Neru sambil menunjuk Gumi.

Gumi bangkit dan mulai menyerang Neru. Terjadilah perang kekuatan antara Gumi dan Neru. Sementara tentu aja, Haku dan Gakuko tidak diam saja, mereka juga memulai perang kekuatan.

"Miku-san, Meiko-san, bagaimana ini? Luka-sama masih terjebak di dalam sana," ucap Rin cemas.

"Baiklah aku akan menyusulnya, kalian tetaplah disini, karena mungkin Miku akan sangat diincar," ucap Meiko yang kemudian terbang mendekati jendela kamar Luka.

"Kau tidak terlihat sudah tua ya," Gakupo tersenyum pada Luka.

"Kita makhluk abadi, kau selalu bodoh ya," Luka membalas senyum Gakupo.

"Ahh, aku bodoh, tapi kenapa anggotamu makin berkurang karena ku?" Gakupo mengitari Luka.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini!" Luka berusaha menghindar namun Gakupo sudah mencengkram tangannya sangat keras. Luka mengeluarkan seluruh cahaya putihnya yang kemudian bergerak keluar jendela dan menghampiri Miku. Gakupo menggigit leher Luka layaknya vampir.

"Ter..nyata… kau… ," Gakupo menyudahi gigitannya. Lalu Luka terjatuh lemas.

"Luka-sama!" Meiko menghampiri tubuh Luka. Namun tiba-tiba sayap Luka berubah menjadi hitam, lalu ia terbangun. Matanya yang semula berwarna pink terang, kini berwarna pink redup kegelapan.

"Astaga," Meiko bergerak menjauh. Namun terlambat, di belakangnya sudah ada Akaito yang dengan cepat menggigit Meiko sehingga menciptakan teriakan memilukan.

Rin dan Miku menggigit jari tidak percaya.

"Rin, apa ini takdir kita?" Miku menggenggam erat lengan Rin. Namun tiba-tiba cahaya putih dari tubuh Luka masuk ke dalam tubuh Miku. Rin menoleh dan mengamati Miku. Sementara anggota BlackVow yang mengejar mereka, Kaito dan Len juga terperangah akan hal itu.

"Hei, makhluk apa itu?" tanya Mikuo dan Luki yang baru datang.

"Entahlah, ia makhluk cantik yang tempo hari ku bicarakan dengan Gakupo-sama," jawab Kaito masih terperangah.

Miku terbang sedikit lebih tinggi dari mereka lalu cahaya terang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Miku-san…..," Rin kagum melihat Miku.

Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito, Len, Luki, dan Mikuo. Ia melemparkan beberapa cahaya putih yang mengenai tepat pada mereka, karena mereka ngelah akibat terpesona akan kehadiran sang dewi. Dewi penguasa dunia mereka.

"Miku-san…,"

"Rin-san, aku harus melenyapkan kekuatan kegelapan itu," Miku terbang menuju kastil untuk menghadapi Gakupo.

**BLARRRRRR!**

Miku baru saja menghancurkan atap kastil. Sehingga ia bisa melihat Gakupo dari atas.

"Gakupo, kekuatan kegelapan dalam dirimu harus ku lenyapkan,"

"De….wi…ARRRRGHHHHHH,"

Miku mengumpulkan cahaya putih di tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Gakupo. Tubuh Gakupo langsung terlempar, cahaya hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Semua anggota BlackVow terjatuh ke bawah. Begitupun cahaya Miku yang kian redup. Lalu cahaya itu meledak menjadi serpihan cahaya-cahaya yang tersebar di langit-langit menjadi pengganti bintang yang malam itu tidak banyak muncul.

* * *

><p>Esoknya…<p>

"Kau sudah siuman Miku?" tanya Rin.

Miku bangkit lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Ng… Rin, ini dimana?"

"Di ruangan mu lah! Kau ini sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin tau!" Rin melepas kompresan kainnya di dahi Miku. Tiba-tiba Luka masuk bersama sosok pria yang terakhir ia tahu terkapar di lantai karena kehilangan kekuatan kegelapannya. Gakupo.

"Halo Miku, kau sudah sadar?" Luka menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Ehh, Luka, Gakupo, kalian?" Miku melongo

Gakupo dan Luka bingung.

Ya. Miku pikir ia bermimpi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Luka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," Miku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa ia tidak apa.

"Eh, ayo cepat, kita tidak boleh terlambat, Kaito, Meiko, Len, dan Akaito sudah menunggu," ucap Luka

"Loh? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Miku.

Rin, Luka, dan Gakupo tertawa.

"Kau hari ini kan ulang tahun, karena sudah sadar, maka ayo kita harus turun kebawah, merayakan ulang tahun mu Miku," Luka tersenyum

Miku hanya menurut saja.

"Eh, aku mandi dulu, kalian duluan saja ya….," Miku langsung mengambil handuk lalu bergegas mandi.

15 menit kemudian setelah mandi…

"Halo Miku, kau sudah enakan?" tanya Kaito sambil merangkul Miku.

Miku hanya tersenyum. Ia masih tidak menyadari atau bisa dibilang bingung akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Ayo cepat tiup dan potong kuenya! Aku sudah tidak sabar mencoba rasa kue ini!" pinta Meiko

Akhirnya Miku meniup lilin ulang tahun dan memotong kue ulang tahunnya.

Saat ia memberikan kue pada Len.

"Semalam itu kau benar-benar mengaggumkan, terima kasih Miku," bisik Len.

Miku tersentak. Astaga.

"Kau ingat?" tanya Miku.

Len tersenyum. Senyum membingungkan. Namun berkat itu Miku tau apa yang terjadi. Setelah musnahnya suatu dunia, maka muncul dunia baru yang hanya di sadari oleh beberapa dari kita.

* * *

><p>Author : Nah kan bener ini chapter terakhir ^^_^^<p>

Len : *lagi-lagi nongol*Udah mau bulan puasa ya

Author : Iya nih, gue niat bikin fic romance rated... M. Tapi belum tau idenya nih. Paling rated awal lah, T kali yaa hahaha

Len : Sableng, ntar aja abis bulan puasa! -_-

Author : Yaudah intinya RnR aja dah ya! Hahahahhahahaha

Mohon maap lahir dan batin ya readers kalo author ada salah :D

Dan buat **Kumi-chan** makasih udah jadi penyemangat lewat reviewnya huahahahaha


End file.
